User blog:Scarly/Making The Cut: Chapter 1: The Rejection
The idea of love always confused me, like how could one person like another more than anyone else? How could one person be everything, that I could ever want? How could being ignored make me want them so? That last one, I could answer. Every time Ted Thompson ignored me, when he walked past my locker everyday, the more I loved him. It was like a connection or something, like maybe he wanted to talk to me but, couldn't because that wouldn't be cool. Angie thinks that's silly, because if Ted did like me back, then he would have hit on me by now. I think that theory is silly. I have only been going to this school for six months, not much really, when you think about it. I'm not really that unpopular really, because the girl dorm hierarchy goes Cheerleaders, skinny girls, fat girls, little girls. I'm in the skinny girls list! Mostly because I barely eat, so everyone thinks I'm anorexic. That, and they like that I have a real British accent. British is so trendy right now. Because of my accent, the skinny girls list goes, Christy, Angie, me, Elizabeth, Lola, then my sister Xanthe. I turned away from my locker, knowing that it was almost time. My breathing became quicker with anticipation. Then, I saw them, the Jocks, Ted right in the center of them. They walked past, talking about football and girls. He had his arm draped over Mandy's shoulders. My cheeks flushed pink, as I wished I was in her place. Mandy was the head cheerleader, and was totally cheating on him, but that was one rumour that Christy wouldn't dare spread. She only told two girls, me and Angie. I leaned back against my locker, and exhaled. "You know what, Scarlet? I'm impressed," said Christy, as she leaned on the locker next to me. "What about?" I asked, trying to act like leaning back on my locker was a normal thing. "Normally it takes girls at least eight months, before they're totally in love with Ted," she replied, glancing over her notebook at me. "I'm not in love with him," I snapped, as I turned around and opened my locker. "But, you are totally into him?" she asked, peeping around the door. So far, she hasn't told anyone about my feelings, because she hasn't actually heard me say words that would imply that I liked him. But, as soon as I did, then she would be able to spread that gossip around the school faster than I could blink. So, every day, she's been trying to trick me into saying something she could turn into a rumour. I put my notebook away, and closed the door. "Nope," I said, almost convincingly. I walked down the hallway, humming the song that I heard this morning. I heard someone speak to me, well it was more of a statement of fact, than a question. "You, new chick, you're good at English," the boy said. I took a step back, and looked up at his face. He's blonde, and was wearing a baseball cap. He was wearing a letterman jacket. I think I remember seeing him talk to Ted a few times, I'm not sure what his name was though. "Yes?" I replied, frowning. "Good, you can do my homework then," he told me, like I didn't have any say in the matter. The boy shoved the homework assignment at me, then he turned around and walked away. But, I guess that's how it goes. Even a guy that hits on every girl that he sees can't hit on me, because I'm still the new kid. Even thought I joined six months ago, but there hasn't been any new kids since me. Well, sorta my sister, but she did start on the same day as me. Guys did hit on her though, mostly because she was a total slut, and made out with nearly everyone on the football team. I continued to walk, until I reached the foyer, looked like everyone was talking about something important. That, or they just didn't want me to know what they was talking about. "Hey, Scarlet, did you hear?" Angie said, as she walked towards me. "No, what?" I asked, interested in what they was talking about. "There's a new kid at this school!" she said, excitedly. "Cool! Have you seen them? What are they like? Is it another girl?" I asked, equally as excited. "I haven't spoken to them, but I did see a boy going into Crabblesnitch's office," she told me. "He looked like a nerd from behind, because he was kinda..." She held out her arms either side of her, to gesture being over weight. "Ew! But.. he's definitely a new kid?" I enquired. "Yep, one hundred percent new," she replied. She then smiled brightly. "You know what this means, don't you?" "No, what?" I asked, frowning with confusion. "You can try out for the cheerleader squad!" she said, excitedly. A smile spread across my face, when I realised this to. The only thing stopping me before, was the fact that I was the new kid. I'd love being a cheerleader so much, I thought about it a lot, on the way to the caf. Everyone was going about their business, in their cliques, when I joined the line holding my tray. When I'm a cheerleader, it will be so wonderful, because I won't have to wait in line. Everyone will move out of my way, so I can go to the front of the line. Once I have chosen what disgusting thing I'm going to attempt to eat, I will then walk over to the Jock table, then just not eat it. We will talk of how cool and super pretty we are, while picking on ugly girls. Then just maybe Ted will look over at me, and say "What's up." I will blush cutely, and smile at him. Then the rest of our love story tells itself... Well, that's all it is really: a story. Something to delude myself with, that the coolest kids in school would like me. In reality, I most likely won't even get on the squad. I'd be sitting with the freaks forever. Yeah, that second one seemed more likely. "Oi," Mandy said, in my direction. She was walking towards me, not holding a tray or anything. I looked over my shoulder, to see if she was talking to someone else. "Oh my god, like how rude? I talk to you, and you like totally ignore me!" Mandy said, loudly and over dramatically. "I'm sorry... I.." I tried to say, but she rolled her eyes and cut across what I was saying. "Whatever! We like have a place on the squad open, and like Angie said you would be like totally awesome at it, so you better like show up for try outs later," she said, then turned away. "Um... what?" I said, not believing my ears. Mandy sighed, then turned back around to face me. "Show up at cheerleader try outs, or you can forget about ever getting on the squad," Mandy said, not looking amused. "Ever!" she added. She then walked away, leaving me in line. The faintest of smiles appeared, and stayed there. I was in such a good mood after that, not even Edna's split liver pea stew surprise could bring me down. I had no intentions of eating it, but still, I was in a good mood. I worked really hard, doing the jock boy's homework, because I needed something to do. It was easy to do, because it was just a creative writing piece. I figured that writing about football would be the best idea, not that I knew much about it. Ivan and Lance had to help me on parts that I didn't know, which was most of it. When I finished it, I walked out of the caf, humming 'Bailamos by Enrique Iglesias.' It is one of my favourite songs, only because I listen to it the most. "Oi, New Chick!" I heard a boy shout. I turned around, to see the boy that gave me his homework. It was a good job that I'd finished it already! "Yes?" I replied. "Have you done that homework yet?" he asked. "I have!" I said, as I handed it to him. He had a quick look, then nodded his head. "Not bad, New Chick," he said, before folding it up and putting the paper in his pocket. "How about I take you to the carnival as thanks.." I looked at his face, my eyes widened slightly. Had he just hit on me? I didn't really want to string him along, so I decided to decline. "No thank you," I replied, quickly. "DUDE! Burn!" said another boy, as they slapped him on the shoulder. My heart skipped a beat, when I noticed it was Ted. There was another boy laughing, he was shorter than them - he looked about my age. "Dude, striking out with the new chick?" the smaller boy said, before laughing again. "Casey, that's weak!" "Says someone that hasn't even kissed a girl yet!" Casey snapped back. Ted raised his hand, to high five Casey. I walked away, as they engaged in their ego fuelled thing. Boys could be so stupid like that. I wanted to stick around, and stare at Ted, but I had try outs to go to. As soon as I got into the changing room, I headed over to my locker, and removed my gym kit. It wasn't anything fancy. Just blue gym shoes, blue track pants, light blue vest top, matching headband and wristbands. In the gym, Mandy made all the girls line up, and demanded that they do a certain routine move. She walked among us, with a clipboard taking notes. The smaller boy from earlier did the same. I noticed that sat on the bleachers was Mr Burton, some random boys from various cliques. One that stood out the most, was a boy that sat away from the others. He didn't seem interested at all, but he didn't break his gaze from us. He had such a piercing stare, when I made eye contact with him, it was like he was staring into my soul. I tried to forget about him, and focus at the task at hand. "Um... Sandy!" Mandy said, as she checked her list. "Scarlet," I said, as a natural reflex. "Whatever," Mandy replied, rolling her eyes. "Step forward and do a star jump." I took a few steps forward, I wasn't holding any pompoms. I jumped into the air, spreading my arms and legs apart. Mandy took notes, she didn't show any emotion at all. "Now a toe touch," she said, while writing something. I had heard of this one, I wasn't very good at it, but I was prepared to give it a go. I jumped into the air, but stumbled back to the ground before I could complete the toe touch. "Um.. not bad, but not good either.. I think that..." she said, as she looked over her notes. The boy whispered something that sounded like "she totally rejected Casey." Mandy's eyebrows raised, as she looked at me. "Better luck next time," she said, abruptly. She continued to talk with the others, making them do various moves. I walked towards the stairs, realising that try outs was over for me. I noticed that the staring boy wasn't sat on the bleachers anymore. I walked down the stairs, wondering what exactly I did wrong. As I was about to walk into the changing rooms, I heard someone speak to me. "That must sting. Didn't make the cut, because you're not a slut," they said. I turned around, to see the staring boy. He was leaning with his back against the wall, his arms folded across his chest. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts